Limax
Hier gehts zum ersten Teil! ---- Ich gehe die Straße entlang, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Warm scheint mir die Sonne in den Rücken. Menschen gehen spazieren. Eltern sehen ihren Kindern beim Spielen zu. Vögel zwitschern fröhlich in den Bäumen. Als wollten mich alle verspotten. Als wäre das, was da eben passiert ist, nichts. Ich habe ihn weggeschickt. Gesagt, dass ich rufe, wenn ich ihn brauche. Hoffentlich wird das nicht so bald der Fall sein. Meine Gedanken sind noch immer in dem Diner. Ich sehe die verängstigten Gäste vor mir. Die Räuber, wie sie Befehle brüllen. Den einen von ihnen, wie er sich krümmt. Sich windet und schreit, als sich seine Organe auflösen. Victors Blick, als er ihm beim Sterben zusieht. Die Freude darin. Wie seine Nasenflügel beben, als läge ein köstlicher Geruch in der Luft. Die Schreie klingen mir noch immer in den Ohren. Zusammen mit den Wörtern. Den Wörtern, die Victors spöttische Stimme wieder und wieder in mein Ohr flüstert. Wie du wünschst. Als wäre ich für alles verantwortlich. Für das, was er dem armen Kerl angetan hat. Und den beiden anderen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der LKW die beiden nicht zufällig erwischt hat. Ein gemeines, kleines Stimmchen in meinem Kopf gibt ihm Recht. Immerhin wollte ich von ihm, dass er etwas unternimmt. Irgendwas habe ich gesagt. Versuche meine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Das ist es doch, was er will. In den Geschichten, die meine Familie über ihn erzählt hat, gehört es zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, mit dem Verstand von Menschen zu spielen. Ihn zu verdrehen. Vor allem, wenn dieser Mensch denkt, er hätte die Kontrolle. Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich nicht mehr daran geglaubt habe. In der ich versucht habe mir einzureden, dass Victor nur eine Erfindung ist. Eine Schauergeschichte, die man Kindern erzählt. Selbst als ich das Pergament gefunden und das Ritual durchgeführt habe, glaubte ich nicht wirklich daran. Bis er vor mir stand. Die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, Hände und Schürze blutverschmiert. Zusammen mit den dichten, schwarzen Locken und den eisblauen Augen wirkte er so vollkommen surreal in dem Durcheinander unseres Dachbodens. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran stellen sich meine Nackenhaare auf. Aber er ist real. Jede noch so schlimme Geschichte über ihn ist wahr. Der Beweis, dass das Monster unter dem Bett wirklich existiert. Oder Schlimmeres. Ich schlucke schwer. Mein Magen krampft sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Es ist nichts mehr drin, das er von sich geben könnte. Versuche krampfhaft die Bilder loszuwerden. Was habe ich getan? Heiße Tränen steigen mir in die Augen. Wütend wische ich sie weg. Wie konnte ich nur glauben, ihn kontrollieren zu können? Ein Monster zu rufen, um andere Monster zu töten. Großartige Idee. Was hatte ich denn für eine Wahl? Das erste Mal bin ich nur knapp davongekommen. Die danach waren einfach nur Glück. Früher oder später werden sie mich finden. Ich bin überrascht, dass sie es nicht schon haben. Dabei fing alles so harmlos an. Ein einfacher Taschendiebstahl. Eine kleine Fingerübung. Meine Familie war noch nie von der gesetzestreuen Sorte. Dass der Kerl irgendwelche Dateien gestohlen und in seiner Brieftasche versteckt hatte, war reines Pech. Und hat mein Leben ruiniert. Allein meine noch nicht ganz eingerosteten Instinkte haben mich bisher davor bewahrt, als Fischfutter zu enden. Eben die sind es auch, die plötzlich anschlagen. Merke erst jetzt, dass ich völlig in Gedanken versunken mehrere Blocks gelaufen bin. Ohne auf meine Umgebung zu achten. Schelte mich selbst für so einen dummen Fehler. So unauffällig wie möglich sehe ich mich um. Versuche auszumachen, was nicht stimmt. Die Sonne ist mittlerweile hinter Wolken verschwunden. Mit ihr die Wärme. Fröstele. Anscheinend bin ich in einem Industriegebiet gelandet. Müll liegt auf den Straßen. Jetzt am Wochenende sind hier nur wenige Menschen unterwegs. Gehe an einer Gasse vorbei, ohne sie weiter zu beachten. An der nächsten Straßenecke wecken ein paar Jugendliche mein Interesse. Sie sehen aus, als kämen sie aus den weniger gut betuchten Vierteln. Ein paar lehnen an der Hauswand. Andere stehen im Halbkreis auf dem Gehweg. Ich müsste mich an ihnen vorbei drängen, um weiter zu kommen. Schritte hinter mir. Ein scharfer Schmerz explodiert in meinem Schädel. Bemerke meinen Fehler erst, als das Pflaster auf mich zu rast. Dröhnende Kopfschmerzen wecken mich. Ich sitze gefesselt auf einem unbequemen Metallstuhl. Versuche meine Hände zu bewegen. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln breitet sich aus. Eingeschlafen. Meine Beine ebenso. Nebel umhüllt meinen Geist wie Watte. Da war irgendetwas. Etwas, das ich dringend tun… nein, sagen sollte. Versuche krampfhaft mich zu erinnern. Grelles Licht flammt auf. Drehe stöhnend meinen Kopf zur Seite. Die Augen fest zusammengekniffen. “Guten Tag, Miss Crowe.” Die mir unbekannte Stimme gehört einem Mann. Ihr Klang erinnert mich an eine Nacktschnecke. Schleimig. Kriecherisch. Langsam gewöhnen sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit. Blinzelnd sehe ich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Ich lag mit meiner Einschätzung gar nicht so falsch. Zwei Personen stehen mir gegenüber. Ein Musterbeispiel für den Begriff ‘Schläger’ lehnt an der einzigen Tür. Groß, kräftig, mit einem gemeinen Zug um den Mund. Ihm werfe ich nur einen kurzen Blick zu. Der andere steht näher. Klein und dünn, mit pomadigen, zurückgekämmten Haaren. Die wässrigen Augen blicken hinter einer runden Brille hervor. Ein billiger Anzug rundet das Ganze ab. Es ist klar, wer gesprochen hat. Langsam lichtet sich der Nebel etwas. “Wo...” Die Worte kommen nur schleppend über meine Lippen. Mein Mund ist staubtrocken. Die Nacktschnecke lächelt. “Das braucht Sie im Moment nicht zu kümmern. Sie müssen durstig sein.” Er gibt dem Schläger ein Zeichen. Der bewegt sich mit einer Wasserflasche in der Hand auf mich zu. Grob setzt er die Flasche an meine Lippen, und ich trinke gierig. Verschlucke mich natürlich prompt. Der Hustenanfall legt sich nur langsam. Mit tränenden Augen sehe ich zu Nacktschnecke. Er steht ruhig da. Sein dämliches Grinsen noch immer auf den Lippen. Wut steigt in mir hoch. Auf diese schleimige Nacktschnecke, die so selbstgefällig vor mir steht. Auf den Vollidioten, der mich mit seiner Brieftasche in diese Misere gebracht hatte. Einfach auf alles an dieser beschissenen Situation. “Ich denke Sie wissen, weswegen Sie hier sind.” Sehe ihm fest in die Augen. So leicht kriegt er mich nicht klein. “Keinen blassen Schimmer.” Mein Kopf fliegt zur Seite. Schmecke Blut. Eine Ohrfeige. Er hat mir tatsächlich eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Meine Wange fängt an, im Rhythmus mit meinem Schädel zu pochen. Balle die Hände zu Fäusten. Die Wut bildet einen brennenden Klumpen in meiner Magengegend. Adrenalin vertreibt den letzten Nebel aus meinen Gedanken. Nacktschnecke steht jetzt dicht vor mir. Der Geruch von billigem Aftershave steigt mir in die Nase. “Die Daten, Miss Crowe. Die Daten, die Mr. Graham uns entwendet und in seiner Brieftasche versteckt hat. Ebendie Brieftasche, die Sie wiederum Mr. Graham entwendet haben. Was das angeht, war er sehr erpicht, uns alles zu sagen, was er wusste. Sagen Sie uns einfach, wo sie sind. Dass Sie sie nicht bei sich tragen, wissen wir.” Der Gedanke, dass einer der beiden seine Hände auf mir hatte, als ich ohnmächtig war, widert mich an. Er beugt sich zu mir runter. Sein Mund ist dicht an meinem Ohr. Eine Hand legt sich an meinen Hals. Erinnerungen drängen sich an die Oberfläche. Von anderen Händen, die mich anfassen. Einer anderen Stimme, die mir ins Ohr flüstert. Ekel überkommt mich. Meine Wut wächst immer weiter. Frisst sich durch meine Eingeweide. Das starke Verlangen, ihm diese Hand zu brechen, mischt sich dazu. “Sagen Sie uns einfach, wo sie sind, und wir lassen Sie gehen. Wenn nicht...” Er lässt seine Hand langsam nach unten gleiten. “... kann das ziemlich unangenehm für Sie enden.” Krampfhaft unterdrücke ich einen Würgereiz. Ein fester Klumpen bildet sich in meiner Kehle. Nur mühsam bringe ich das Wort heraus. “Victor.” “Victor?” Er runzelt irritiert die Stirn. Richtet sich auf. “Sind die Daten bei ihm? Wo ist er?” - “Hinter dir.” Beim Klang der dunklen Stimme fährt er herum. Meine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln. Der Kloß in meiner Kehle löst sich etwas. Nie hätte ich erwartet, mich über Victors Anblick zu freuen. Vor allem nicht so schnell. Der Kerl an der Tür steht nur da. Offenbar hat die Überraschung seine wenigen Synapsen überlastet. Nacktschnecke hat unterdessen seine ruhige Fassade verloren. “Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?!” Victors Blick fixiert ihn. Ein kleines Lächeln verzieht seinen Mund. “Ich bin Victor.” Dieser einfache Satz jagt mir tausend Schauer über den Rücken. Ich bin froh, dass sein Blick nicht mir gilt. Der Schläger scheint aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. Er stürzt sich nach vorne. Erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung. Seine Muskeln zucken. Versucht vergeblich, sich zu befreien. Seine Augen werden immer größer. Treten aus den Höhlen. Schaum quillt zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Sein Blick bricht. Mit einem dumpfen Knall landet er auf dem Boden. Nacktschneckes Blick huscht ängstlich zwischen den beiden hin und her. Victor weist auf mich. Den Blick unverwandt auf Nacktschnecke gerichtet. “Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.” Wie der Feigling, der er ist, hastet er nach kurzem Zögern zu mir. Spüre, wie seine zitternden Hände meine Fesseln lösen. Langsam stehe ich auf. Schmerzhaft schießt das Blut wieder durch meine Glieder. Noch etwas unsicher gehe ich zu Victor. “Solltest du mich nicht vor Schaden bewahren?” Anscheinend amüsiert sieht er mich an. Allmählich frage ich mich, ob er auch zu einer anderen Gemütslage fähig ist. Und ob ich das wirklich wissen will. “Dein letzter Befehl lautete, erst wieder aufzutauchen, wenn du mich rufst.” Das stimmt allerdings. Ein Geräusch erspart mir die Antwort. Nacktschnecke. Er drückt sich in eine Ecke. Wut und Rachegelüste brennen noch immer in mir. “Was soll ich mit ihm machen?” Ich weiß, was er bezweckt. Ich soll die Entscheidung treffen. Die Entscheidung, ihn zu töten. Ihn zu quälen. Es ist mir egal. Ich will ihm wehtun. “Er soll sich die Hand brechen. Langsam.” Nacktschneckes Augen weiten sich. Ein Gefühl von Macht durchströmt mich. Ich bin es, die ihn zittern lässt. Ich habe die Kontrolle. Er kann mir nichts mehr tun. Nie wieder. Begegne Victors unergründlichem Blick. Etwas in diesem Blick beunruhigt mich. Schnell verdränge ich den Gedanken. Bin nicht bereit, dieses Hochgefühl schon aufzugeben. Sehe ihm fest in die Augen. Er deutet eine Verbeugung an. “Wie du wünschst.” Die Endgültigkeit dieser Worte lassen mich fast zweifeln. Aber die Wut ist stärker. Ein erstickter Laut kommt von Nacktschnecke. Wende mich ihm wieder zu. Er starrt ungläubig auf seine linke Hand, die gerade seinen Zeigefinger fest umklammert. Ruckartig zieht er sie nach unten. Ein widerliches Knacken lässt mich zusammenzucken. Nacktschneckes gellender Schrei erfüllt den Raum. Schweiß bedeckt seine Stirn. Beim Anblick des in einem unnatürlichen Winkel abstehenden Fingers verknotet sich mein Magen. Zwinge mich dennoch, weiter zuzusehen. Mit jedem Knacken werden seine Schreie schwächer. Mit jedem gebrochenen Finger verflüchtigt sich mein Hochgefühl weiter. Ich spanne jeden Muskel an, um nicht mehr zu zucken. Er sinkt auf die Knie. Stöhnt. Bettelt, dass es aufhören möge. Mir ist übel. Immer wieder muss ich mir in Erinnerung rufen, was er mir antun wollte. Dass er es verdient hat. Dass sie alle es verdient haben. Seine Hand ist mittlerweile tiefviolett. Vier der Finger stehen in allen möglichen Winkeln ab. Bei manchen ragt der Knochen hervor. Ich sehe zu Victor. Seine Nasenflügel blähen sich. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielt seine Mundwinkel. In diesem Augenblick wird mir erst vollkommen bewusst, dass er kein Mensch ist. Unmöglich einer sein kann. Ein letztes Knacken. Aus Nacktschneckes Mund ertönt nur noch leises Wimmern. Als Victor ihn freigibt, sackt er in sich zusammen. Wiegt sich schluchzend vor und zurück, die zerstörte Hand umklammernd. Sehe auf Nacktschnecke hinab. Suche in meinem Inneren nach der Wut. Nach Mitleid. Nach irgendetwas. Aber da ist nichts. Er hatte es verdient. Trotzdem fühle ich mich leer. Die Übelkeit bleibt als dumpfer Schmerz in meinem Magen. Erschöpfung überkommt mich. “Beende es.” Kaum habe ich diese Worte ausgesprochen, sinkt Nacktschnecke zu Boden. Tot. Das Gesicht noch immer schmerzverzerrt. Bunte Punkte tanzen vor meinen Augen. Meine Beine geben unter mir nach. Sehe verschwommen, wie Victor neben mir kniet. Seine eisblauen Augen füllen mein Blickfeld. Er ist ein Monster. Etwas, das nicht existieren sollte. Vermutlich wird er mich umbringen. Aber jetzt gerade ist er der einzige, dem ich vertraue. Schwärze umhüllt mich. by RookieNightmare Mehr von Victor und Annabelle erfahrt ihr hier: Victor & Winter - die Chroniken Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen